The beauty of love
by Firda Rsnt
Summary: kehidupan yang sangat rumit, seolah membuat Eun Ji Ah ingin pergi dan menghilang. Namun, ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang akan mendukungnya. Rasa persahabatan yang begitu kuat.


Title :The beauty of love

Cast : Eun Ji Ah, Choi Min Ho, Yoo Bin, Go Tae Kwang,

Genre: School Life

Rated : T

Author : Kim Rae Hwa

CHAPTER 1

* * *

(06:40) SEOUL

" **Bib bib bib"** Alarm di kamar Ji Ah berbunyi.

Ji Ah pun terbangun dan segera pergi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai bersiap Ji Ah segera turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Anyyeong Eomma."

"Anyyeong."

"Eomma hari ini aku akan sedikit terlambat pulang kerumah."

"Wae?, apakah hari ini ada kegiatan di sekolah?."

"Ani, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sahabatku Yoo Bin, jadi aku ingin membantu untuk mempersiapkan acaranya."

"Geurom, eomma mengizinkan mu"

"Gomawo eomma." Ji Ah memeluk erat ibunya kemudian ia langsung berangkat sekolah.

"Ya Ji Ah apakah kau tidak sarapan lagi?"

"Mian Eomma, ." Teriak Ji Ah dari depan pintu.

Seperti biasanya Ji Ah menunggu bis sekolahnya di halte.

" **sssssssst."** Bis yang di tunggu Ji Ah telah tiba.

Dengan semangatnya Eun Ji Ah masuk ke dalam bis. Namun di dalam bis hanya tersisa 1kursi kosong.

Eun Ji Ah pun mendekati kursi yang kosong dan ia mendapati seorang Namja yang duduk di dekat kursi tersebut.

"Joesonghapnida" Ucap Ji Ah seraya melangkah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh

"Aaaarrrggghh". Ji Ah terjatuh di lantai bis.

Seseorang mengulur kan tangan "Gwaenchanh-a yo?."

Ji Ah sontak menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan ia pun langsung berdiri.

"Gumapta." Ucap Ji Ah

Si Namja hanya terdiam kemudian bergerak untuk turun.

"Anyyeong." Sapa Ji Ah kepada seluruh teman yang erada di kelasnya.

"Ya Eun Ji Ah, kau tadi di cari oleh Kim Saem." Yoo Bin memberitahu

"Mwoga jalmos dwaess-eo" jawab Ji Ah

"oo mollayo" Yoo Bin tidak tahu mengapa guru Kim mencari Ji Ah.

Ji Ah langsung pergi ke kantor guru dan menemui guru Kim. Namun ditengah perjalanan langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat seseorang yang mengundang perhatiannya. Ia mendekati biasnya dan...

"Ji Ah!" panggil guru Kim

Ji Ah yang mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya sontak menengok ke belakang dan langsung mendekati guru Kim.

"Ne Saem?." Tanya Ji Ah

" Apakah kau baru sampai?, tadi Bapak mencari mu di kelas. Namun kau belum datang!."

" ada apa pak?, apakah saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan?." Ji Ah penasaran.

"ikuti bapak!" pinta guru Kim.

Ji Ah pun dengan langkah santai mengikuti di belakang. Setiap langkah Ji Ah di penuhi dengan Do'a

"ya tuhan apakah aku berbuat salah?" ji Ah terus bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, pak Kim memeberikan sebuah buku " IMPIAN SEORANG SAHABAT".

"tugas kamu adalah memebaca buku ini sampai habis, karena suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang bertanya kepada-mu tentang isi buku itu."

" tapi pak?" Ji Ah tidak suka memebaca buku-buku yang berbau melo drama. Ji Ah beusaha menolak untuk membaca buku itu. Namun, guru Kim terus-terusan memaksanya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun membawa buku itu ke kelas.

Ji Ah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Apa aku akan membaca buku ini?."

Ji Ah memutar balikkan setiap sisi dari buku itu, iia pun hampir membuang buku itu.

" **Teng teng teng"** Bel istirahat telah bedering, semua siswa/siswi keluar dari kelas. Namun tidak untuk Yoo Bin, ia hari ini tidak pergi keluar. Yoo Bin sibuk memikirkan dekorasi untuk pesta nanti malam di rumahnya. Sedangkan untuk undangan pesta telah akan di sebarkan oleh Myung Ju dan Soo Ahh Ran,

Ji Ah pergi ke tempat dimana ia melihat biasnya tadi pagi. Namun ia tak mendapati seseorang itu. Ji Ah terus saja memperhatikan tempat itu, ia melihat-lihat dan menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang itu. Saat ia melihat ujung dinding ia mendapati sebuah cincin, Ji Ah pun mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di saku bajunya.

"Siapa yang menjatuhkan cincin di sembarangan tempat, disini pula!."

Ji Ah melihat sekelilingnya dn ia tidak mndapati siapapun.

"Ya kau?". Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Ji Ah sontak kaget dan menengok

"Kembalikan barangku yang telah kau ambil!" Seseorang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ji Ah yang syok hanya memandangi orang itu.

Seseorang itu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Ji Ah.

"Uh ... Kau siapa?." Ji Ah gugup, ia takut dengan kehadiran sosok itu.

TBC

* * *

Hallo readers saya author baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya ya.

jika berkenan beri saya kritik dan saran ya. reviewnya juga ya.


End file.
